Future's Present
by TheVulcanPrincess
Summary: A visitor from Voyager's future causes Janeway and Tuvok to rethink the boundaries of their friendship. AU, set sometime before the third season. I've just done a major rewrite. Many thanks to my reviewers who have helped me to improve this story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. I'm just using it to sharpen my writing skills and to have fun.

Future's Present

Chapter 1

It had been a long, slow day, in a long, slow week, in a long, slow month on Voyager. They were traveling through a boring region of space. There were no anomalies, no nebulae, and the nearest star system was still another month away. The senior officers were at their posts on the bridge, and Lt. Paris was secretly hoping for some excitement. Suddenly, he got his wish.

A beep sounded, and Ensign Kim said, "Captain, I'm picking up an automated distress call."

"Source?" asked Captain Janeway.

"It is 50,000 km straight in front of us. It appears to be a Federation signal."

"Try hailing it."

"No response, but we are in visual range."

"On screen."

The viewscreen came to life, and the entire bridge crew gasped. It was an escape pod, bearing the registry _NCC-74656_. As Captain Janeway stared at the screen in shock, Tuvok said, "Captain, I have scanned Voyager, and all of our escape pods are accounted for."

Ensign Kim said, "I'm detecting chronoton radiation in the escape pod. I'm also detecting one lifesign. I'm having trouble getting a clear reading, but I think it might be human."

Janeway sighed. Chronotons were an indication of time travel. "Can you get a tractor beam on it?"

"Yes. I'm bringing the pod into the cargo bay."

Janeway nodded and said, "Chakotay, you have the bridge. Tuvok, you're with me."

Janeway and Tuvok headed to greet their guest. When they arrived, the engineers were just getting the door open. Out stepped a young man, in his late 20's or early 30's. He wore a blue Starfleet uniform, rank lieutenant. He had medium toned skin and pointed ears. Janeway did not recognize him.

She said, "Hello. My name is Captain Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. Are you in need of assistance?"

The mysterious guest said, "I am Lieutenant Sorek, also of Voyager. I'm sure you have many questions for me. As you can probably tell from the chronoton radiation surrounding the escape pod, I come from the future."

Janeway looked puzzled, but said, "Welcome aboard. Let's get you to sickbay."

"A most logical course of action," replied Sorek.

As they were walking to sickbay, Sorek turned to Tuvok and said, "Although you do not recognize me, it is agreeable to see you again, Father."

Tuvok's eyebrow shot up in surprise. He was speechless. As soon as they arrived in sickbay, Sorek fainted. The Doctor examined him and gave him a hypo spray.

The Doctor said, "It appears that what Lt. Sorek has told you so far is accurate. According to the temporal displacement in his cellular structure, he comes from roughly 30 years in the future. A DNA scan proves that Lt. Tuvok is indeed his father."

Tuvok said, matter-of-factly "But my wife is back on Vulcan, 70,000 light years away."

The Doctor said, awkwardly, "Quite right. However, T'Pel is not Sorek's mother."

While Tuvok took a moment to process that information, Janeway asked, "So who is?"

The Doctor paused before saying simply, "You are, Captain."

Janeway and Tuvok looked everywhere in sickbay except for at each other. Before anyone could say anything, Sorek regained consciousness. The Doctor took out his tricorder, scanned Sorek, and said, "Your system was in shock from the time shift. You should be fine now."


	2. Chapter 2

Tuvok found some quarters for Sorek and took him there while Janeway went to the bridge. She stepped through the doors, and Chakotay stood up to give her a report. She cut him off before he got a chance to say anything, and said, "Commander, I would like to see you in my ready room. Lt. Paris, you have the bridge."

Chakotay was surprised by her sudden formality, but followed Janeway into the ready room. She said, "Temporal mechanics give me a headache."

"What's going on?"

"That escape pod we brought on board is from Voyager, 30 years in the future. The occupant is my son."

"Your son? I didn't know you had any children."

"I don't. Not yet, anyway. Like I said, temporal mechanics."

"Where is he?"

"Tuvok is finding him some quarters while we figure the situation out."

Janeway's combadge beeped. "Tuvok to Janeway. Sorek has just provided me with some information about Voyager that you should hear about."

"Very well. Bring him to my ready room. Janeway out."

_Sorek is a Vulcan name_, thought Chakotay. Before he had a chance to fully process the implications, Tuvok walked in. He was followed by a young man with similarly pointed ears. Chakotay felt a slight pang of jealousy. He had been in love with Janeway since he first met her, and now he was standing face to face with the realization that in at least one timeline, she had chosen Tuvok instead.

Tuvok said, "Commander Chakotay, this is Lieutenant Sorek."

Chakotay mumbled some polite response. Tuvok then turned to Sorek and said, "Please tell the captain and the commander what you told me."

Sorek began, "In the very near future, Voyager will be raided by some hostile aliens who steal the warp core. This will leave the ship stranded in the middle of nowhere. The nearest habitable planet is 30 years away at full impulse. In my timeline, you decided to head for the planet and build a life there, since getting back to the Alpha Quadrant is impossible without a warp engine. The crew became saddened by the news, but eventually they got used to it. About a year later, I was the first child born on Voyager after the warp core theft."

He continued, "Life went on, more children were born, and we were all raised with the hope of reaching our new home. I became a member of the crew when I reached adulthood. Just as we reached the planet, we hit a temporal anomaly that killed the crew. I was the only survivor, and just as I ejected the escape pod, Voyager exploded. The shockwave sent me straight into the anomaly, which threw me back in time to where you picked me up."

Janeway looked at Sorek in shock. She was still having trouble getting used to the idea that she had a son with Tuvok, and she definitely couldn't believe that Voyager was going to be robbed of its warp core. "Tuvok, Chakotay, you're dismissed. Start working on a plan to upgrade our defenses. Sorek, I would like to talk to you for a moment longer."

After Chakotay and Tuvok left, Janeway looked at Sorek and said, "Is there any way to stop it from happening?"

"I'm afraid not. After it happened, the crew spent two years figuring out what went wrong. The aliens were just too powerful. We were outmanned and outgunned. Voyager performed flawlessly, but we were faced with a superior force bent on stealing our warp core. They did leave us with food, though."

Janeway said, "You'll forgive me if I find that hard to accept. Please prepare a full report on everything you know about the incident and have it to me as soon as possible."

"Of course, Captain."

Janeway was about to dismiss him, but she hesitated for a moment. After a long pause, Sorek said, "I sense that there is something else on your mind as well."

"Actually, yes, there is," said Janeway. "I was wondering how your father and I got together. We are such an illogical pair. First, there's the obvious cultural difference. Second, I don't like to get involved with those under my command. Third, Tuvok is married!"

"You taught me that when it comes to relationships, sometimes logic takes a back seat to sentimentality. I could always tell growing up that you and dad loved each other very much. As for the marriage issue, there was no possible way that dad was ever going to see T'Pel again. It was logical for him to move on."

Janeway seemed to be satisfied by that explanation. She dismissed Sorek and ordered a cup of coffee. Just as she sat down, the door to her ready room chimed. "Enter!" she called out.

Tuvok walked in with a PADD in hand. "Here is a report of the upgrades in security."

Janeway glanced at it and replied, "Thank you."

Janeway's combadge chirped. "Kim to Janeway. A ship just dropped out of warp. It matches Sorek's description."

Janeway walked out onto the bridge. The unidentified ship hailed them. "On screen!" said Janeway.

The captain of the ship said, "Starfleet ship, this is the Illyrian trans-warp ship Avenger. 200 years ago, one of your captains stole a warp core from one of our ships, stranding them in hostile territory. We intend to return the favor."

The Illyrian captain cut off the hail and started firing. "Shields down to 80, 65," said Ensign Kim.

"Return fire. Target their weapons."

Kim fired and said, "Direct hit. No damage to their ship."

Voyager shook with violent force as a torpedo struck them. "That last shot took out our phasers and torpedoes. Shields are holding at 55," was Kim's grim report. "We're defenseless."

Tuvok chimed in, "Captain, I'm reading an unauthorized escape pod launch. It's Sorek."

"Can you get a tractor beam?"

"Negative. There's too much interference."

Just then, the escape pod struck a critical port on the Illyrian ship. The pod exploded on impact, destroying the Avenger.

Janeway looked at the viewscreen in shock at what she had just witnessed. "Scan for survivors."

"I'm picking up one lifesign. Human/Vulcan hybrid, very faint."

"Lock on and beam him directly to sickbay. Chakotay, you have the bridge. Tuvok, you're with me."


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived in sickbay, the Doctor had his head bowed. "I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do."

A tear ran down Janeway's cheek. She looked up at Tuvok and saw pain just beneath his calm, emotionless veneer. That did it for Janeway. At the sight of Tuvok's face, she burst into uncontrollable sobs. Tuvok hesitated for a moment, unsure of how to handle Janeway's display. He placed his hand on her arm, unprepared for the onslaught of emotions he perceived.

After Janeway stopped crying, she went back to her ready room. She found a PADD on her desk with a letter from Sorek on it. She picked it up and started to read.

_Dearest Mother and Father,_

_If you are reading this, it means that I succeeded in my mission to save Voyager from being robbed of its warp core. I'm sure you are wondering why I embarked on a suicide mission to accomplish this. I have attached data that shows that my plan was the only way._

_Mother, you taught me the Earth axiom that the greatest expression of love is to lay down your life for your friends. In my timeline, everyone I love is gone. However, I had a chance to save you all now, and I took it. I want you to be able to realize your dream of getting your crew home._

_Father, you taught me the Vulcan principle that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the one. By sacrificing my life, I was able to spare the lives of the entire crew. It was a logical course of action._

_Do not despair over my death. If you wish to honor my memory, do not shut each other out. I wish you the best. Live long, and prosper._

_Your Son,_

_Sorek_

Janeway got choked up as she read the letter. She was amazed that she had been able to raise such an outstanding son. _Of course, Tuvok must have had a big part in it. He is the most honorable man I know_, she thought. She caught herself daydreaming about what it would be like to have children with him. She quickly brought herself back to reality.

She tapped her commbadge. "Janeway to Chakotay. Please inform the crew that Lt. Sorek has died. Arrange a memorial service for 0900 tomorrow morning. I want it to be a funeral with full military honors. I would like to brief the senior staff in two hours."

"Acknowledged. Chakotay out."

Janeway addressed the computer. "Computer, locate Lt. Tuvok."

"Lt. Tuvok is in his quarters."

Janeway took the PADD and walked to Tuvok's quarters. She rang the chime, and he called, "Enter!" from the other side of the door.

She walked in and saw Tuvok seated on the floor in front of a small table. He was wearing traditional Vulcan robes, and there was a lit candle in front of him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb your meditation," said Janeway sheepishly.

"It is alright. This is a memorial candle. It is traditional for Vulcans to light one in memory of family members who have died. Since Sorek was your son, too, I would be honored if you would share this with me."

"Of course."

They sat across the table from one another, with the candle in the middle. They joined hands and sat in silence. Although Janeway was not particularly religious, she bowed her head and said a silent prayer for Sorek's soul to be guided safely to heaven. As she finished, she heard Tuvok's voice in her head, saying, _Amen_. Her eyes flew open in surprise. Tuvok immediately pulled his hands back and said, "I apologize. Vulcans are touch telepaths. Normally, I am able to block out the thoughts of others, but it is more difficult in times of stress."

"It's ok. Don't worry about it."

Janeway took a deep breath and said, "Sorek left a letter for us on my desk. I brought it so you could read it."

Tuvok took the PADD and set it on his end table He said, "Thank you. I'll read it this evening."

* * *

It was time for the staff briefing, so they headed to the conference room. Once everyone was seated, Janeway began, "Lt. Sorek was critically injured when he crashed an escape pod into the Illyrian ship. He was beamed to sickbay, but he died from his injuries. A memorial service will be held tomorrow morning in the mess hall at 0900." 

She continued, "Sorek left some data on the capabilities of the Illyrian ship so that if we meet another one, we can be ready. I also want to come up with a plan to make peace with them. They're from the Alpha Quadrant, so they may have the ability to get us home. Right now, they probably won't help us, but we can change that. Does anyone have any questions?"

After a moment of silence, Chakotay said, "I'm not familiar with the incident to which the Illyrian captain was referring."

Lt. Paris, the resident history buff, chimed in. "I'm not surprised. It was one of the darker periods of modern Earth history. About 10 years before the founding of the Federation, a race called the Xindi bombed earth with the most powerful weapon anyone had ever seen. Intelligence reports said that they were building another one to finish the job. The Enterprise was the fastest ship in Starfleet, so they were sent to destroy that second weapon."

He continued, "The weapon was located in a region of space called the Delphic Expanse. The expanse was extremely inhospitable and very dangerous. It was full of spatial anomalies. Even the Vulcans, who were years ahead of Earth in technology wouldn't go there."

"Just as the mission was about to succeed, Enterprise's warp coil was damaged beyond repair. Without it, they would not be able to make a critical rendezvous that would save Earth. Then they met the Illyrians. Captain Archer offered to trade some supplies for a warp coil. The Illyrians declined. Archer stole the warp coil, and left supplies behind. The Illyrians were stranded 3 years away from home. Archer's mission succeeded, and Earth was spared."

"200 years is a long time to hold a grudge," remarked Lt. Torres.

"Indeed, but grudges are rarely logical," added Tuvok. On that note, the meeting was dismissed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning was Sorek's funeral. His body was placed in a torpedo casing draped with the flag of the United Federation of Planets. The entire crew showed up in dress uniform. Captain Janeway began, "We are gathered here today to honor the memory of Lt. Sorek. Although he was only with us for a short while, he was one of us. He gave his life in defense of Voyager, and in defense of the Federation. No one back home knows of his existence; he lived and died in the Delta Quadrant. We must forever remember him so that his life will not be forgotten."

The crew bowed their heads for a moment of silence before Janeway continued, "He lived among the stars and he died among the stars. May he find peace among the stars as his eternal resting place."

As the torpedo was launched into space, Ensign Kim played "Amazing Grace" on the clarinet. Captain Janeway was choking back tears. Most of the rest of the senior staff came over to comfort her. Tuvok stood alone in the corner. Janeway excused herself and went over toward Tuvok. They stood in silence, neither one knowing what to say. Finally, Tuvok broke the silence by saying, "I read the letter. It seemed right to know its contents before the funeral."

Janeway was a little bit surprised. She hadn't expected Tuvok to read the letter, after all, it was a sentimental gesture. She collected herself and said, "Dinner tonight?"

"Certainly. How about if I cook us a traditional Vulcan meal?" Tuvok knew that Janeway loved Vulcan food. Janeway nodded. By this time, the rest of the crew had returned to their stations.

* * *

That evening, Janeway showed up at Tuvok's quarters, dressed in a pair of tan linen slacks and a salmon colored blouse. She hesitated a moment before ringing the chime. Her stomach was all tied up in knots. She hadn't felt this nervous since the time she had to brief a room full of admirals. Just as she was about to chicken out, she heard Tuvok's voice from the other side of the door calling, "Come in."

The door slid open, and the aroma of a home cooked meal wafted out. Janeway walked in, and Tuvok greeted her, dressed in his Vulcan robes.

"It smells wonderful," said Janeway.

Tuvok replied, "Thank you."

They sat down to eat in awkward silence. After what seemed like an eternity, Tuvok spoke. "You gave an eloquent address at the funeral this morning."

"Thank you. It's one of the hardest parts about being captain." _And even harder that the funeral was for my own son_, she thought.

They sat in silence for several more minutes before Janeway abruptly put her silverware down and said, "This is ridiculous! We're supposed to be best friends, and we can't even talk about what has happened these last few days. This silence is worse than anything that could happen from discussing it, so here goes."

She took a deep breath before continuing, knowing that whatever she said now could never be unsaid. "I value your friendship. I value the trust we have between each other, and our ability to talk openly and honestly with one another. I have come to care about you even more as we have gone through the challenges of being stranded so far from home. I don't know exactly when it happened, but I have fallen in love with you. I was never going to tell you, but after meeting Sorek, I thought that maybe I should. I don't expect you to return my feelings, and I respect that you are married. I would never do anything to interfere; I just had to get this off my chest."

Tuvok stared for a moment, not quite believing what he had just heard. He said, "When Chakotay's ship was pulled to the Delta Quadrant, I had a long time to consider my situation. I was the lone Starfleet spy among a group of Maquis terrorists, 70,000 light years from the Federation. My first thought was that I had failed you. When _Voyager_ arrived a week later, and I saw your face on the viewscreen, I promised myself that I would remain by your side. Not even the galaxy could separate us, and it seemed illogical to ignore that fact."

Now it was Janeway's turn to sit in shock, as she read between the lines of what Tuvok was saying. "What about T'Pel?"

"The Vulcan marriage bond is a powerful force, but even it cannot survive across half the galaxy. My bond with T'Pel was severed when I was pulled to the Delta Quadrant. She likely believes me to be dead. It is logical to assume that she has remarried and gone on with her life."

Janeway brought her hand up to Tuvok's face and traced the outline of his ear with her fingers. Tuvok pulled her close in an embrace. Their lips met for a brief moment before pulling apart. A few seconds passed, which seemed like ages. Then they kissed again, with greater intensity, years of emotion coming to the surface.

After a few minutes, they headed towards the bedroom, their unfinished dinner forgotten. As they continued to kiss, Tuvok undid the top button of Janeway's blouse. As he got to the second button, Janeway pulled away. Tuvok looked at her, puzzled by her action. Janeway said, "We should slow down. I don't want to harm our friendship by doing something impulsive that we might regret in the morning."

"That is a logical course of action," Tuvok replied.

As Janeway re-buttoned her shirt, she said, "Thank you for dinner. I should probably get going now."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning at staff meeting, Chakotay arrived first. Janeway arrived second. When she saw Chakotay, she smiled warmly and said, "Good morning, Chakotay. How are you today?"

Since they were alone, he responded, "I'm fine, Kathryn. And you?"

"As well as can be expected."

Just then, Tuvok walked in. Janeway's smile was gone in an instant, replaced by a tense, but neutral, expression. Tuvok looked over at her, nodded politely, and said, "Captain."

Janeway nodded and said curtly, "Lieutenant."

Chakotay watched the entire exchange, puzzled by what he saw. Before he had a chance to think about it, the rest of the senior staff arrived, and the meeting began.

After the meeting ended, Janeway dismissed the staff. Chakotay stayed behind. When he and Janeway were alone, he said, "Permission to speak freely?"

"Of course. What's on your mind?"

"What is going on with you and Tuvok?"

"I beg your pardon," replied Janeway defensively.

Chakotay said, "A person could cut the tension between the two of you with a knife. Something is definitely going on. From how it looks here, you either had a huge fight, or a one-night stand. And Tuvok isn't the type to get into emotional arguments."

Janeway's voice adopted the tone where she really meant business. She said, "Keep that speculation to yourself. I don't need those kinds of rumors spreading through the ship. Besides, you of all people should know that I don't sleep with those under my command."

When she saw the hurt in Chakotay's eyes, she knew that remark was below the belt. She continued, "I'm sorry. I've been under a lot of stress these past few days. For heaven's sake, I just lost my son!"

They went out to the bridge for their duty shift. It was another long, boring shift, but for once, nobody seemed to mind. After the shift was over, the lower ranking members of the senior staff started to leave. Janeway, Tuvok, and Chakotay were all heading for the turbolift. Chakotay stayed behind for a moment to allow Tuvok and Janeway to be alone. As soon as the doors closed, Janeway turned to Tuvok and said, "I owe you an explanation for last night. Would you like to join me for dinner?"

"I have other dinner plans already. How about dessert?"

Janeway found herself feeling mildly jealous at the thought of Tuvok having a dinner date. She said, "Sure. How about 2100?"

"Alright."

Janeway went to her quarters. She decided to indulge herself in a bubble bath. As she turned on the hot water, she checked the clock. 1900. She had two hours before Tuvok was coming over.

At 2030, Janeway got out of the bathtub. She went to her closet to choose her clothes. She settled on a pair of black slacks. She considered a red shirt with a plunging neckline, but thought better of it. She decided on a raspberry colored mock turtleneck sweater. Just as she finished getting dressed, Tuvok rang the door chime.

Janeway let him in. Tuvok was wearing his uniform. He walked in, looked at Janeway and said, "Your attire is aesthetically pleasing this evening."

"Thank you." She walked toward the replicator and said, "What can I get you for dessert?"

"Whatever you're having is fine."

"Computer, two pieces of carrot cake."

They sat down at the table, and Janeway asked, "How was your dinner?"

"It was very productive. I admit that when Lt. Ayala suggested that the security team meet for dinner as a way to improve efficiency, I was skeptical. However, we have been doing it weekly for several months, and morale has improved. The officers are performing better as a result."

Janeway was relieved that Tuvok's dinner plans were duty related, not social. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Maybe the senior staff should do something like it."

Janeway gathered all of her courage and said, "I owe you an explanation of my behavior lately. I was surprised to find out last night that you feel the same way about me as I feel about you. I have had bad luck with intimate relationships, so when it looked like we were moving toward crossing that threshold, I got scared. I don't want to do anything that might harm our friendship. When I saw you at the staff meeting this morning, I didn't know what to say, so I was short with you. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I understand. I do not wish to harm our friendship, either. And I certainly don't want you to feel pressure to move faster than you're comfortable."

Janeway smiled. They finished their carrot cake, and Tuvok said, "I have some holodeck time saved up. Would you like to go for a walk?"

"I would love to."

They headed for the holodeck. Tuvok typed in a code, and they entered. They were greeted by a splendid scene. They stood on top of a high mountain overlooking a vast desert. Janeway inhaled the fresh air and said, "It's beautiful."

"Mt. Seleya is one of my favorite places on Vulcan. I brought you here because there is something that I want to tell you."

They sat on a rock. Janeway took Tuvok's hand and said, "Alright. What do you want to talk about."

Tuvok began, "An important part of Vulcan intimate relationships is the mind meld. I want to explain to you what it entails so that you can decide if you are comfortable with the idea."

Janeway interrupted, "Tuvok, we've mind melded several times. Come to think of it, you've mind melded with multiple crew members. You've never made a big deal of it before."

"There are two types of mind melds. The type that I have engaged in with you and other crew members is a limited type. It involves the joining of the minds for the purpose of retrieving a specific memory or thought. It is similar to the telepathic abilities possessed by several species. The other type of mind meld is profoundly intimate, reserved only for one's mate. It is a literal joining of katras. For the duration of the meld, our souls would become one. There would be no barriers between us."

"And you want to do this with me? I don't know what to say." Janeway felt honored and uncomfortable all at once. A part of her wanted to do it, but a part of her was afraid.

"There is no hurry. Like I said earlier, I don't want to pressure you into moving faster than you're ready. It's completely up to you."

Their time in the holodeck was up, so they walked back to Tuvok's quarters. Tuvok asked, "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure, for a moment. I can't stay long, though."

They walked in and sat down. After a minute or so, Tuvok reached for the memorial candle and lit it. Tuvok offered a prayer for Sorek's soul. After the prayer, Janeway said, "Thank you for a lovely evening. I've got some things I need to think about. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night. Sleep well." Tuvok bent down and gave Janeway a tender goodnight kiss. He watched as she left, hoping that he hadn't scared her away by telling her about the mind meld.


	6. Chapter 6

Janeway headed toward her quarters, but as she was on her way, she realized that she needed some advice. She rang the chime on Kes's door. Kes called out from the other side, "Come in!"

Janeway walked in. Kes smiled and said, "Captain, it's good to see you. Please have a seat. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine. I was actually wondering if you had a few minutes to talk. I need some advice."

Kes was surprised. Usually Janeway was the one who everyone went to for advice. "Of course. I would be glad to help, but wouldn't Tuvok be a better person to go to? He's your advisor and your best friend."

Janeway said, "Normally, I would, but the advice I need is about Tuvok. You've been working with him to develop your telepathic abilities, so I assume you have some insights about him."

"Some. I consider him to be a friend."

"This whole thing with Sorek has been uncomfortable. Seeing an alternate universe where Tuvok and I had a child has dredged up feelings I would have preferred to keep buried."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, but I feel guilty. After all, he and T'Pel have been married for longer than I've been alive."

Kes took a deep breath and said, "He has promised to stay at your side and protect you against any harm that may come your way. He takes this responsibility very seriously. Whenever you come up in conversation, I sense a deep reverence, almost awe, toward you."

"He's my chief of security. His job is to protect me."

"It's more than that. He is an unbonded Vulcan male, and, of all the women in the galaxy, he has chosen to protect you. He thinks of you as more than just a friend, Captain. He sees you as a potential mate."

Janeway swallowed hard and then said, "Thank you, Kes. You've given me a lot to think about. I appreciate it."

"It was my pleasure. You've always been there for me when I need advice. I'm glad I could return the favor."

Janeway returned to her quarters to think. After a great deal of thought, she realized that she would not be happy with anyone but Tuvok. It looked as if Tuvok had reached a similar conclusion about her.

Janeway looked at her clock. It was 2130 hours. She decided that it wasn't too late to go back and see Tuvok. She walked over to his quarters and rang the chime. He invited her in, looking surprised that she was back. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I've thought about it, and I've decided that I am comfortable with the mind meld. I love you, and I trust you when you say that our relationship would not be adulterous."

Tuvok was speechless. He took Janeway by the hand and led her to the couch. They sat down, and Tuvok said, "I don't know if this will work, since you are not telepathic."

Janeway smiled and said, "There's only one way to find out."

Tuvok put his fingertips on Janeway's face, easily finding the correct pressure points. He began by saying, "My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts..."

Soon Tuvok and Janeway were together in the mind meld. Janeway looked around and saw only a green wisp of light and energy. She looked down at herself and found that she was a red wisp. She addressed the green wisp and said, _Tuvok, is that you?_

_Yes. It would appear that our minds interpret the soul as colored energy. Most fascinating._ Tuvok's soul and Janeway's soul moved closer together until they touched. When they touched, a burst of light was released, and then they became one.

After a while, they came out of the mind meld. They sat in silence for a moment before Janeway said, "Wow. That was incredible. It was as if we were one soul. I feel like I know you as well as I know myself."

"And I feel as if I know you fully as well."

Janeway said goodnight to Tuvok and returned to her quarters. She went to bed, but she couldn't sleep. Her mind kept going back to the experience that she just had with Tuvok. Although it was not at all physical, it was the most intimate experience she had ever had in her life.


	7. Chapter 7

The next week, things began to fall back into a routine. The bridge shifts were blissfully dull, each one like the one before. Janeway and Tuvok spent their evenings together, eating dinner and engaging in idle conversation. After dinner, they would meld again. At first, they were only able to do it for a few minutes at a time, but by the end of the first week, they could maintain the telepathic link for half an hour.

After a week and a half, Janeway woke up one morning with a headache. She ate breakfast and drank her morning coffee, thinking that would help. When it didn't, she decided to go to sickbay. She walked in and said, "Computer, activate the emergency medical hologram."

The Doctor appeared and said, "Please state the nature of the medical emergency."

"There's no emergency, Doc. I just have a headache."

It was rare for Janeway to come to sickbay, so the Doctor was concerned. He took out his tricorder and began a scan. "Captain, your brainwave patterns are highly active. Please lie down on the biobed so I can take a more detailed scan."

Janeway complied, and when the Doctor got the readings, he frowned and said, "I'm not quite sure what to make of this. I'm reading heightened activity in an area of your brain that humans don't even use."

"Do you have any idea what it could be?"

"I have one idea, but it's a long shot. Besides, even if it is right, it raises more questions than it answers. Human biology and Betazoid biology are almost completely identical. The only difference is that Betazoids use the part of the brain that I'm reading activity in for you."

"What do they use it for?"

"Telepathy. However, I have absolutely no idea why your brain would suddenly be showing signs of telepathic activity."

Janeway hesitated before saying, "I think I can shed some light on that, but I need your word that you will keep this completely private."

"Of course. Doctor-patient confidentiality is of paramount importance."

"Okay. Over the last week, Tuvok and I have been engaging in mind-melds on a daily basis. They are not typical mind-melds; they are a more...um...up close and personal...variety. From what I understand of Vulcan practices, eventually a permanent telepathic bond forms between mates."

The Doctor frowned. "Captain, do you have any idea how dangerous mind-melds can be? And this mating bond that you are attempting to perform is even more foolhardy. Your brain isn't set up to be telepathic."

"But you just said that human and Betazoid physiology is identical. Betazoids are telepathic, so in theory, my brain should be able to handle it, too."

"The point is that I don't know. It might be safe, and it might cause damage. You need to stop the mind melds until we can figure out what is going on."

Janeway was going to protest, but she decided that it wouldn't matter. The Doctor wouldn't relent. She sighed and went to her bridge shift. After her shift, she went back to her quarters and began to prepare dinner. Tuvok was coming over in an hour.

An hour passed, and Tuvok came over. They sat down to eat, and they discussed the events of the day. Tuvok said, "There have been a few security incidents, mainly disorderly conduct and the like. I think that the crew is getting bored. I predict that once we get out of this region of space, things will go back to normal."

"Ok. Thanks for keeping me up to date."

After dinner, they moved onto the couch. Janeway decided not to tell Tuvok what the Doctor had said this morning. They began the mind meld. After a moment, their souls joined. A split second later, Tuvok broke the link and said, "Why didn't you tell me that the Doctor said these mind melds could be dangerous to you?"

"You know how paranoid the Doctor can be. Besides, it's quite likely that everything is just fine."

"It is illogical for you to risk your health like this. I won't meld with you until you get medical clearance."

Janeway knew that Tuvok had a point. Besides, she knew that if they got into a logical debate that Tuvok would win. She grinned and said, "You're right. We'll just have to find other ways to be intimate."

She took Tuvok by the hand and led him into the bedroom. After a brief moment, they picked up where they had left off the night that Janeway had stopped it. When she woke up in the morning, in Tuvok's arms, she smiled. Joining with his body had been more meaningful than with anyone else she had made love to because she had already joined with his soul.

Tuvok woke up and rolled over to look at Janeway. He said, "Good morning, Kathryn." It was the first time in their 10 year friendship that he had ever addressed her by her first name. All formality was gone between the two of them.

Janeway smiled and said, "Good morning."

They looked at the clock and realized that they had overslept. They were due on the bridge in half an hour. Janeway said, "You should be careful when going back to your quarters to get ready. It wouldn't look very good if a crewmember saw you leaving my quarters at this hour."

"Indeed. I shall be discreet."

Tuvok returned to his quarters to get ready for his duty shift. As he was walking, his thoughts returned to the events of last night. He was surprised, but pleased at how things turned out. He knew from their mind melds that Kathryn had been hurt by men in the past and was afraid of getting hurt again. He was honored that she trusted him enough to try again.

They had had the most amazing night. It was never like this with T'Pel. With T'Pel, it had been driven by a biological necessity; mate or die. With Kathryn, it had been much more. It was an expression of deep love and unity. Tuvok finally understood why humans attached such profound significance to the act.

Tuvok took a quick shower and drank a glass of juice on his way to the bridge. When he got there, he saw that Captain Janeway was already in her chair. He walked over to his station and relieved the night shift officer at tactical. Janeway looked over at Tuvok. When their eyes met, she blushed a beautiful shade of pink. Chakotay noticed this and made a mental note.

The bridge shift was dull until about 20 minutes before it was scheduled to end. Ensign Kim said, "Captain, a ship is decloaking in front of us. We're being hailed."

"Raise shields. On screen."

"Starship Voyager, my name is Toh Uout of the Starliner. We would like to propose a trade."

"My name is Captain Kathryn Janeway. What kind of trade are you interested in?"

"We have heard of the plight of Voyager. All of our security forces fell and broke their ankles on a training exercise. Our ship has no police force at the moment. If you could supply us with personnel for three weeks, we would be willing to show you a wormhole that would get you 10,000 lightyears closer to home."

"Certainly. I will assemble a team of five security officers. They will be ready in an hour."

The hailing frequency was closed, and Janeway said, "Tuvok, I want you to lead the away team. Choose four officers to go with you. Be ready to go in an hour."

"Aye, Captain." It seemed so strange to address her with such formality after what they had shared last night, but he knew he needed to keep it professional on the job.

After the shift was over, Janeway went back to her quarters. She thought about having dinner, but it just wouldn't be the same without Tuvok. She decided to eat in the mess hall instead. She went in, grabbed a bowl of leola root stew, and sat down at a table. Chakotay came in a few minutes later and said, "May I join you?"

"Sure. Have a seat."

Chakotay sat down with his dinner and said, "Do you think that Captain Uout will keep up his end of the bargain?"

"I can't explain why, but I just have this feeling that he will. I get an impression that he is trustworthy."

After dinner, she went to sickbay. The Doctor wanted to monitor her on a daily basis to keep an eye on her neural activity. When she sat down on the biobed, the Doctor said, "How are the headaches?"

"I haven't had any more since I saw you yesterday."

"Good. Your brain waves are still elevated, though. I'm not too worried right now. Since Tuvok is gone, I can be assured that you will follow my medical recommendation. Come back tomorrow for another checkup."


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, over on the Starliner, Tuvok was meeting with their security chief to learn about ship's procedures. The Starliner was a small ship, with a crew of 40. They were explorers and scientists, mostly. The chief said, "Thank you for coming to help. My name is Gen Darme. I'm so glad we found you, I don't like the idea of the ship going unprotected."

Tuvok replied, "I understand. You are quite welcome."

By the end of the day, Tuvok and the rest of the away team had established a pattern. Tuvok hailed Voyager to make the daily report required of all away teams. Janeway took the message in her ready room.

Tuvok said, "Things are going well here. We have set up a duty rotation which will serve the Starliner for the time being. There is really not much else to report."

Janeway said, "Great. I can't impress upon you enough how important this mission is to Voyager. This will get us 10,000 lightyears closer to home. Keep up the good work."

"Thank you, Captain."

Janeway continued, "Lt. Ayala is handling things well in your absence. Security is running smoothly."

"He is a competent officer. I am sure you will not even notice my absence."

Janeway sighed. She definitely noticed Tuvok's absence. They ended their conversation, and each got back to their separate duties on their separate ships. Time continued to pass uneventfully, and it was nearing the end of the three weeks.

_Personal log, Kathryn Janeway_

_Tuvok and I have served together ever since we met 10 years ago. When I met him, I knew that I needed someone like him as an advisor. I trusted him with my biggest moral and command dilemmas, and he was the best security officer in the fleet. The only times, besides shore leave, where we were apart were when he was temporarily assigned to Jupiter Station, and when he was sent to infiltrate the Maquis._

_It's only been two and a half weeks since Tuvok was sent to the Starliner, but this time is much more difficult. Before, I missed my ethical advisor. Now, I miss Tuvok. I miss our dinners together. I miss our late night talks. I miss having someone to share my innermost feelings with. I miss... well, maybe I won't put that part in the log. Sure, I get to talk to him every day, but it's not the same. It's all business. I can't wait until he comes back._

Finally, the day arrived when the away team would return. They were scheduled to come back at 1600 hours. It was 0700 hours, and Janeway was just getting ready for her bridge shift. As she was on her way out the door, she felt dizzy, so she held onto the wall for support. Then she was hit with a sudden wave of nausea. When it passed, she decided to go to sickbay.

She walked in, and the Doctor asked, "What can I do for you today?"

"Well, Doc, I've been having nausea every morning for the past week. This morning, I was dizzy as well. Is there anything you can give me for it?"

The Doctor took out his tricorder and began to scan. A broad smile crossed his face. He said, "I'm sorry; medication wouldn't be safe. However, I would like to offer my congratulations."

"Congratulations? For what, my inability to take nausea medicine?"

"You're pregnant. From the readings, it looks as if you are about 3 weeks along. The medicine wouldn't be safe for the baby. Don't worry, the morning sickness will pass in a few weeks. If it gets bad, just eat a soda cracker."

"Pregnant? Are you sure?"

"Completely. Look at the scan yourself. It's still too early to determine the gender, but you should be able to find out in about a month, if you want to know. Am I to assume, based on our prior conversations, that Lt. Tuvok is the father?"

"Yes."

"I'll need to monitor you on a weekly basis. Humans and Vulcans have been able to have healthy children together, but inter-species pregnancies are more prone to complications. In the mean time, be sure to eat a healthy diet and get enough rest. I also have other good news to report. After doing some more research, I have determined that your telepathic bond with Tuvok does not pose a health risk."

That afternoon, the away team returned. They went to sickbay because the Doctor wanted to check them out to make sure that they hadn't caught any alien diseases while they were gone. They were all released with a clean bill of health.

Janeway hailed Captain Uout and said, "My security team has returned, and our doctor gave them a clean bill of health. I hope that your security officers are doing well, too."

"Yes, they are. Thank you. Our ship was a model of efficiency and safety while your officers were here. Lt. Tuvok is to be commended. He is a fine officer. As per our agreement, I am sending you the coordinates of the wormhole."

Janeway received the coordinates and said, "Thank you very much. Your generosity will not be forgotten. It means so much to us to be able to get that much closer to home."

Janeway closed the hail and said, "Lt. Paris, set in a course for that wormhole. Warp 6."

"Aye, Captain. We should arrive at the coordinates in 16 hours."


	9. Chapter 9

Janeway went to her ready room. Tuvok arrived a few minutes later to report on the mission. Janeway said, "Good work. We're en route to the wormhole. Captain Uout was pleased with your team's performance, and he was especially pleased with your work in commanding them. I'm giving all of you the next 2 days off. You've earned it."

"Thank you, Captain."

Janeway smiled. "Now that you're off duty, how would you like to come to my quarters for dinner? We've got some catching up to do."

"I would like that."

"Great. I've got some paperwork to finish. How about at 1900 hours?"

"I'll be there."

1900 hours came around, and Tuvok was prompt in arriving at Kathryn's quarters. She let him in, and they sat down to dinner. The meal was pasta primavera. Kathryn was still experiencing morning sickness, and the pasta was easy on her stomach. Tuvok said, "The meal is delicious."

"Thank you."

"How have things been going on _Voyager_?"

"Oh, you know, same old same old. We've been in this boring area of space for several weeks now. The crew is excited to be getting out of it. We'll be at the wormhole tomorrow morning."

Tuvok nodded. Janeway continued, "I do have some other news, though. This past week, I have been feeling dizzy and nauseous, so I went to see the Doctor this morning. I'm pregnant!"

Tuvok was speechless. After a long pause, Kathryn said, "Tuvok, aren't you happy?"

"I am pleased that we are going to have a child. However, I have behaved in a dishonorable manner by getting you pregnant out of wedlock."

"I was just as involved in this as you were. It takes two to tango."

They finished their dinner in silence. Tuvok was preoccupied with thoughts of what he was going to do about this new piece of news. Kathryn was trying to figure out why Tuvok was so upset. He hid it well, but she still knew. This situation was eating him up inside. After dinner, Tuvok said, "Thank you for dinner. I should go and get some rest. It has been a taxing few weeks."

Kathryn simply said, "Good night."

Tuvok went back to his quarters. He changed into his robes, got out his lamp, and began to meditate. He found that he was having trouble concentrating. After about 20 minutes of this, his door chimed. He called out, "Enter!"

Kes walked in and said, "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were meditating."

"Kes, come in. It's alright. I wasn't having much success. What can I do for you?"

"Actually, I was going to ask you that question. I was in my quarters, practicing the telepathic exercises you showed me, and as I was doing so, I sensed very strongly that something was bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?"

Tuvok hesitated. Kes was so young. What could she possibly know about these matters? However, Tuvok knew that she was wise beyond her years, so he decided that talking about his problem couldn't hurt. "I have done something shameful and I have to face the person I have wronged every day."

Kes didn't know what Tuvok could have possibly done that was making him feel so guilty. Before she had a chance to ask, he continued, "On Vulcan, children are not born out of wedlock. It is considered a great disgrace for the parents, especially the father. Mothers are held in high regard, and it is considered the supreme insult for the father of the child not to marry the mother."

Tuvok continued, "T'Pel and I had a civil marriage ceremony prior to our Vulcan wedding. I have gotten a woman pregnant, and I cannot marry her because, although we are not bonded, I am still legally married to T'Pel. Since we cannot communicate with the Federation, I have no way of contacting her and asking for a divorce. I am now in the unenviable position of having to insult the most important woman in my life, the mother of my unborn child."

"Does she know how you feel about this matter?"

"She doesn't understand why it bothers me so much."

"In an effort to better understand the people on Voyager, I have been studying the history of many Federation worlds. Early nineteenth century Earth history has especially fascinated me. There was a time, in the southern United States, when certain people were not allowed to marry. They still fell in love and had children, but without the legal recognition. They developed a ceremony where they would publicly declare their commitment to one another. The community would recognize their union, even if the government did not."

This got Tuvok thinking. He said, "Thank you, Kes. You have been most helpful."

Tuvok went to Kathryn's quarters and rang the chime. She invited him in and said, "Couldn't sleep?"

"No, I could not. I've been doing some thinking. I need to explain my behavior earlier this evening. I am not upset at you. I was upset at myself. On Vulcan, mothers occupy a position of great honor. It is considered a huge insult for a man to father a child and not marry the mother. I did not wish to insult you in that manner."

Kathryn said, half-jokingly, "I thought insult was an emotion."

Tuvok merely raised his eyebrow and went on with what he was saying, "However, it has recently come to my attention that it is possible to publicly declare our commitment to one another, thus achieving the cultural status of marriage, without achieving the legal status of marriage. I promise to stay by your side and honor and protect you as we raise our child. Will you marry me?"

Kathryn smiled. "Yes, Tuvok. I will."


	10. Chapter 10

Kathryn and Tuvok decided to continue to live separately until the ceremony. The next morning, Kathryn was awakened by a call from the bridge. "Chakotay to Janeway. We're approaching the coordinates of the wormhole."

"I'm on my way. Janeway out."

Janeway came to the bridge and greeted the staff. "Report!" she commanded.

Lt. Paris said, "We should enter the mouth of the wormhole in 90 seconds."

The next minute and a half seemed like an eternity. Then, suddenly, a blue swirl appeared in front of Voyager, and the ship was pulled in. They sped through a conduit, and a few seconds later returned to normal space. Lt. Paris looked at the helm and said, "I'm reading that we have traveled 10,347 light years in the direction of Earth."

A cheer rang out on the bridge. Janeway was starting to feel a little dizzy because she hadn't eaten breakfast yet, so she excused herself to the mess hall. She greeted Neelix with a smile and said, "Good morning, Neelix! Could I please have one of your famous leola root muffins and a glass of apple juice?"

As Neelix handed Janeway the muffin and juice, he said, "You're looking positively radiant this morning. Would you like some coffee with that?"

"No thank you. I'm giving up coffee for the next little while; doctor's orders. It's not good for the baby."

"You're pregnant? Congratulations!"

News travels fast on a small starship, so by the end of the day, the whole crew knew that Janeway was expecting a baby. Only Kes and the Doctor knew the baby's paternity, but Chakotay suspected that Tuvok was involved. The next morning was the weekly staff meeting. After all the ship's business was concluded, Janeway said, "Tuvok and I have an announcement. We have decided to commit our lives to one another, and we are going to do this in a public ceremony of union. We would be honored if you would all attend."

Chakotay said, "You're getting married?"

Tuvok responded, "Not exactly. Since I have not divorced T'Pel, Kathryn and I cannot marry. However, we want to spend the rest of our lives together, and raise our family together. We decided that the best way to start this off is with a ceremony anyway."

The room was filled with congratulations. Neelix was the most vocal. After the meeting, he came up to Tuvok, patted him on the back, grinned, and said, "Way to go, Mr. Vulcan!"

Tuvok was not going to give Neelix the satisfaction of seeing an emotional response, so he suppressed his irritation and merely raised his eyebrow.

* * *

Later in the week, Lt. Torres organized a bridal shower. All the women on Voyager attended. They were sitting in the mess hall talking. Janeway was being subjected to the range of traditional bridal shower questions.

Ensign Wildman asked, "So, how did you and Tuvok meet?"

Janeway responded, "About 10 years ago, on my first command, Tuvok was assigned to my ship. After the mission, he chewed me out in front of several admirals for failure to follow proper procedures. I was mortified, but, he was right. It wasn't the best first impression, but we became close friends after that."

Lt. Torres asked, "When did you fall in love with him?"

"It's hard to say. It sort of built up over time. I think I first realized it when Neelix and Tuvok were fused in that transporter accident, and I thought we might not be able to get them back."

* * *

Tom Paris caught Tuvok in the hallway and said, "I'm going to organize a bachelor party for you."

"What is a bachelor party?"

"The friends of the groom get together and throw a party celebrating the last night before getting married. It usually involves alcohol, fun, and beautiful, scantily clad women."

"I have already declared my devotion to Kathryn. I have promised to be faithful to her. It would be illogical for me to spend the last evening before the ceremony becoming inebriated in the company of insufficiently clothed women."

"So what do Vulcans do before getting married?"

"The family of the groom meets to burn incense, meditate, and offer prayers of gratitude. Since I have no family aboard _Voyager_, you are, of course, welcome to join me."

Lt. Paris suppressed a smart remark. They took leave of one another, and Tuvok went about his business.

* * *

The day of the ceremony arrived. The crew was gathered in the holodeck, which was programmed to look like a Vulcan temple. Tuvok and Janeway were wearing traditional Vulcan robes. Tuvok wore the colors of his clan. Janeway decided that since this was the closest thing to a wedding she was going to get, she would wear white. She contemplated the irony for a moment as she saw her rounding belly. 

Tuvok rang the gong, and the bridal procession moved forward. Janeway arrived, and she and Tuvok knelt across from one another. Ensign Vorik, as the only other Vulcan aboard, presided at the ceremony.

Vorik never cared much for the ancient ceremonial Vulcan language, so he updated it to use modern pronouns. "What you are about to witness comes from long ago. It is the Vulcan heart, it is the Vulcan soul."

Tuvok and Kathryn placed the first two fingers of their right hands together. Tuvok began, "Parted from and never parted..."

* * *

**8 months later**

Janeway was on her way to the bridge when she had a sharp pain in her abdomen. She doubled over for a moment, then caught her breath and kept going. A few minutes later, it happened again. She tapped her combadge and said, "Janeway to sickbay. I'm coming in; I think it's time."

She went to sickbay. When she got there, Kes helped her onto a biobed. The Doctor came out, ran a few scans and said, "You were right. You're in labor."

Kes called the bridge and said, "Sickbay to the bridge. The captain is in labor."

Chakotay answered and said, "Acknowledged. Bridge out."

Chakotay turned to Tuvok and said, "Lt. Ayala can take your bridge shift today. Go to sickbay."

Tuvok nodded and went to sickbay. It was a brief labor, and about 20 minutes after Tuvok got there, the Doctor said, "I can see the head."

A few moments later, he said, "Congratulations. It's a boy!"

The Doctor cleaned the baby up, wrapped him in a blanket, and handed him to Janeway. Then he looked at Janeway and Tuvok and said, "Have you decided what you're going to name him?"

They hadn't discussed names, but Tuvok and Janeway looked at each other, and at the same moment said, "Sorek."


	11. Epilogue

After Voyager established communication with the Federation, Tuvok sent a letter to T'Pel, informing her of what had transpired.

Sorek was about a year old, and he was finally sleeping through the night. Tuvok tucked him in bed and started preparing dinner. When Kathryn came home, they sat down to eat. She said, "This tastes wonderful, and I love the candles. They're so romantic."

Tuvok said, "Thank you. I have something I want to talk to you about. In the last data stream, I received a letter from T'Pel. She has granted me a divorce and wishes us well."

"Tuvok, that's wonderful."

"It would be logical to claim the benefits and protections of legalizing our relationship. Will you marry me?"

Kathryn grinned and said, "Of course."

The next morning, the senior staff met in the conference room. Chakotay said, "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Captain Kathryn Janeway and Lt. Commander Tuvok. Although it feels as if they have already been married for some time, they have asked me to make it official."

Chakotay turned to Tuvok and said, "Do you, Tuvok, take Kathryn Janeway to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, to honor and cherish, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Chakotay turned to Janeway and said, "Do you, Kathryn Janeway take Tuvok to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, to honor and cherish, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me by the United Federation of Planets, I pronounce you husband and wife, legally and lawfully wedded." Chakotay then turned to Tuvok and said, "You may now kiss the bride."

--The End--


End file.
